Listen To Your Heart
by Queene Rose
Summary: Haruka is the composer of Starish. But suddenly all of the members of starish including Ranmaru, Reiji, Ai and camus start falling in love with her but what will happend wend her twin brother wataru and her big brother Usui came to visit her and see all of those boys making a move on her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Beautiful night. Haruka was at her balcony staring at the Full moon with a big smile. She was happy because she is Starish composer and that she could meet alot of talented people Like: Heaven and QUARTET NIGHT. She was also happy that Starish debut was a success. But she sure miss her oba-san... Even though that she hasn't seen her, she is very sure that her oba-chan is proud of how far she has gone toward her dreams as a composer. But she really wants to know if oba-chan was alright... She shake her head and decided that she need some sleep cause saotome ask her to make more song for starish. So she close her window and lay down on her bed because tomorrow is another day.

The Next day.

"Syo-chan! put this one" Natsuki say while showing him a cute sailor uniform.

Syo glares at him and say "I wont put that stupid thing on!"

"why not Syo-chan? don't you think it suit you perfectly" natsuki say

"of course it doesn't! now put that thing away from me!" Syo say.

"Oh come on Syo-chan, atlist try it on" he start walking toward him.

"hoi! get away from me!" Syo start running away.

"Syo-chan! don't run away from me" he start running after him. "just try it on!"

"Go to hell, Natsuki!" syo say.

"those two are at it again." say masato

"can't they be normal for one day" say tokiya

"but don't you guys think is fun watching them like that" otoya ask.

"it is! but it would be way better having Little lamb sitting right next to me and watching it together" say ren with a smirk on his face.

Masato glares at him "Ren be serious..."

"but i am been serious! i bet all of you would like to have little lamb to be sitting right next to you and have her all by yourself" say ren

Syo and natsuki stop running around and all of them stay silent.

"see! im not wrong" ren say but suddenly he stared at a blushing otoya "hoi otoya! what are you thinking?"

"eh! i wasent thinking about anything!" he start panicking and his face got more red.

"otoya! tell us already!" Syo raise his voice at him.

"i was thinking of me and haruka watching a movie together, while holding hands and stuff..." he looks away because of his embarrass.

"otoya! remember the rules... non of us can date her because of the no love rule" tokiya say while glaring at him.

"i know, i know tokiya... don't worry about it." he said with a big smile on his face.

"what do we do with you" say tokiya.

"hi everyone!" cecil say with coming at them. "is practice over?"

"of course not! but your later" say masato.

"im sorry, im sorry but camus was yelling at me" cecil say

"why was he yelling at you?" ask natsuki.

"cause i woke up late and i was going to be late for practice." he say between a laugh, while scratching the back of his head.

"you gotta be kidding..." say tokiya.

"good morning everyone!" Haruka say with a big smile on her face.

Everyone look at her and start smiling at her and forget all about cecil.

"Nanami! good morning" say otoya with a little blush on his cheek

"Haru-chan!" natsuki hug her "you look so cute today"

"thanks..." she say while trying to catch some air.

"Hoi! Natsuki! stop hugging her" syo say while pulling natsuki away from her. "can't you see that your bothering her?"

"oh, sorry haru-chan... but you look so cute." say natsuki with a soft smile.

"its okay... but what's with the sailor uniform?" Haruka ask while

"Oh! i brough it so that Syo-chan could try it on but he doesnt let me" Natsuki say.

"like i say... not in a million years i would try to put that thing on" Syo say while glaring at him.

"What are you doing now, little lamb?" ask Ren

"oh! im going to the music room, so that i can start making your next song" she said with a big smile on her face.

" really? that good to heard" say tokiya.

"Dont work to hard haruka" masato say a little worry.

"don't worry Hijirikawa-san, i promise to take a short rest. But thanks for worrying about me" She look at him while giggling.

"okay..." masato look away while blushing.

"what wrong masato? did you et turn on by Little lamb giggle?" Ren ask while putting his arm around his neck.

"what..." haruka start blushing.

"Stop saying nonsense!" Masato glare at ren.

"hey you peasant! why aren't you practicing?" Camus come to the room.

"Oh look Haru-chan is here! did you come here to watch them practice?" ask Reiji

"Actually i came to say hi to them" Haruka say.

"what a lame reason to be here... if i where you i wouldn't be here in the first place" Say ranmura while glaring at her.

Haruka look at him scared and back away slowly.

"Ran-Ran! don't be so mean to her... you just scared her. " say reiji

"do you think i care?" Ranmura look at him annoy.

"If you keep acting like that you wont have a girlfriend" say reiji.

"I am not interested about having one and beside there's the no love rule" ranmura say while leaning his back in the wall.

"senpais! why are you here?" ask otoya.

"we where order to watch you practice" say Ai.

"Now peasant stop talking and start practicing!" say camus.

"yes! camus" say cecil.

"well i better get going. Good luck guys" say haruka while walking away.

"thanks Nanami" say otoya.

In The Music room

Haruka was playing in the piano while writting the melody for the new song that starish is gonna use. Sudenly the door opend and Ringo walks into the room.

"GoodMorning Haru-chan!" he say.

"Ringo-sensei! goodmorning! i love your dress" say haruka. (for does who dont know Ringo is a man that dress up like a girl)

"thanks! i buy it wend i was in Italy" he say with a big smile.

"really? how cool, but... why are you here?" ask haruka.

"im here cause you got a mail" Ringo gives her the mail.

" its from Oba-chan!" Haruka say while hugging the note.

"you really miss her dont you?" Ringo ask.

"...yeah..." she say it almost like a whisper.

"Im sure you will visit her one day." Ringo say.

"of course i will and wend i do i will tell her everything that has ever happend to me" Haruka say with a big smile on her face.

"that's good. well i better get going so that you can read the note while finishing starish new song" ringo say.

"Hai!" haruka say while opening the envelop and she start reading

Dear haruka:

I miss you so much! I hope that everything is fine and that the debut was a sucess. Thanks for sending me the CD of them and i love all the songs. Im so proud of you. OH! i almost forgot your two brothers Usui and Wataru came to visit me and they listen to the songs. They Love it and they are also so proud of you. I hope that i can see you again

Love Oba-chan

"They like my songs..." haruka say.

She Cant belive that her two brothers came to visit oba-chan. She hasen't see them sinse she move to her oba-chan house. She was so glad that they also like starish songs, but she wonders how they are... She snap out of it.

" No time for thinking this. I need to finish starish song" She say while continue writting some notes.

**What Will Happend next?**

**Find out next time**

**And I hope you like it**

**So bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours Later

Ranmaru was searching a room that nobody would find him cause he ditch the others. He then sees the Music room and he entered. Wend he close the door he saw haruka sleeping in the piano. He walks toward where she is and notice some songs that she has compose. He pick them up and start reading them.

"i never understand how a clueless girl like her can make such amazing songs" ranmaru say while admiring her work.

Haruka wakes up and sees Ranmaru reading her songs. "Ranmaru-senpai!" she stand up.

"Y-you!" ranmaru say while glaring at her "why are you sleeping on a time like this! you know that your dead line is tomorrow right?"

"I'm sorry! but i just needed to rest a little and beside im almost finish" haruka look at her songs. "U-um... what do you think of my songs? are they good." she looks at him shyly.

Ranmaru looks away. "their not bad..."

Haruka smile big "really? that great!"

Ranmaru looks at her smiling face and start glaring at her "Why are you so happy? my opinion doesn't matter at all. The only one that's matter are the ones from that president"

"for me, everyone opinion matters. Including yours. So don't you ever say that your opinions doesnt matter at all " haruka say with a serious face.

"whatever, just finish your song" ranmura say while giving her the songs.

"hai!" she say while starting to play what she has in her piano.

Ranmura looks at her with aw while listening to her song. He always loves seeing her like this cause she is a completely different person wend she is making music.

"I hope you dont mind me been here" say ranmaru while sitting in a chair right next to her.

"Of course i dont mind! beside now i have someone who can tell me if the song sound good or not" she look at him smiling

"whatever..." he hides his blush and look at the other way.

1 hour later

"thanks! for helping me ranmaru" say haruka.

"why the hell are you thanking me? i didn't do anything at all." say ranmaru.

"yes you did! you told me your opinion of the songs. so thank you" say haruka.

"your such a weird girl" say ranmaru while patting her head. "you better keep working hard" he walks away.

"hai!" she walks to the other way and bump into otoya "im sorry ittoki-kun!" she say

"its okay nanami! dont you worry. hey are those our new songs" ask otoya.

"yes! i just finish them with a little help from ranmaru" haruka say while showing him the song

"really? Ranmaru help you" he say a little shock

"yeah!" haruka say.

"i never saw that one coming... "say otoya.

"so ittoki-kun... what do you think of the new song for you guys?" haruka ask him with a little blush.

"oh! um..." he blush and start reading it "i think is great nanami! I love it" he said with a big smile.

"Im so glad that you like it ittoki-kun! i hope that the president like it too" she say a little worry.

"Don't worry Nanami" he put his hand on her shoulder "i know that he will love them" he say looking at her kindly

"Ittoki-kun..." haruka say.

With out him noticing he start leaning toward her. There lips where about to touch wend someone pull them away.

"What do you think you're doing otoya?" ask tokiya

"N-n-n-nothing! i w-wasent doing anything" otoya faces turn red and he start to sweat

"I-i better go to saotome-kun! bye guys!" She said while running away with her face all red.

"O-oh i gotta use the bathroom so see ya later tokiya!" otoya was about to run away but tokiya grab his hand and start pulling him with him. "w-where are y-you taking me?" ask otoya with a scared face.

"im going to take you with the others and im gonna tell them what you where gonna to haruka" he say.

"b-but i h-h-have to use the bathroom!" otoya say while trying to get away.

"you just have to hold it in or pee in your pants" he say while glaring at him.

"eh! you're so mean tokiya" otoya.

With Quartet Night

"ne! ne! where you go ran-ran!" reiji say while poking ranmaru shoulder.

"somewhere far away from you. Now stop poking me!" ranmaru say while slapping reiji hand.

"eh! how mean" Reiji say

"if my data is correct he went to somewhere where nobody would find him" say Ai.

"is that true?" ask camus.

"yes..." ranmaru say while crossing his arms.

"but according to your action my data tells me that something happened" ai say while observing him "but im not sure what could it be"

"Stop looking at me!" say ranmaru

"Well? tell us what happened?" ask camus.

"do you think i would tell you" ranmaru start glaring at him.

"then tell me!i wont say anything" say reiji.

"so annoying" he start walking away.

"Eh! Dont go Ran Ran! you just got here" he start following him.

"hoi! stop following me!" ranmaru yell at him.

"Not until you tell me." Reiji yell back.

"So AI do you have any idea why he is acting so calm" ask camus.

" i cant find the reason on my data, but the last time i saw him like that was wend he listen to haruka playing piano." say ai.

"is that so" Camus smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka was walking toward mister shining office with a blush on her face.

"was he about to kiss me?"

With those though on her head she start to blush even more. She couldn't belive that she almost got kiss by ittoki-kun. The one that has been nice since the day they meet. She was now in front of shining office. She breath in and hold the doorknob.

"okay... i can do this... you just have to be calm and stop thinking of it..."

She first knock and opens the door.

"C-can i come in?" she ask shyly.

"OH! miss nanami. i was waiting for you!" he said with a big smile on his face "Did you finish making starish new song?"

"oh yes! here they are" She gives the song to him. "what do you think?"

"Ppppppppppppppppppperfect! bravo miss nanami. now give the song to the boys so that they can start writing some lyrics" he say while giving her back the song.

"Hai!" she start walking to the door.

"wait miss nanami!" he say while jumping toward in front of her.

"ha! w-what is it?" she ask.

"i need a favor from you" he say while grabbing both of her hands "can you make a song for quartet night?"

"eh?"

"your still be starish composer but i wish that you could make atlist one song for them." he say while letting her go and start spinning. "so miss nanami... would you accept it?"

"sure! i love to make a song for them but i have to spend sometime with them... okay?" she say.

" Perfect! now you may live" he say.

"does they know about it?" she ask.

"nop! i guess i better tell them now." he start walking toward the window. "Now miss nanami you better got give those songs to starish"

"Hai!"

"well bye bye!" he jump out of the window and start running away.

"what a weird boss..." she walks out of the office.

Meanwhile with starish

"So otoya... have you learn your lesson" ask masato.

"y-yes..." he say very weakly.

"Good, but if you try to do something to haruka. we will do something worst." say tokiya glaring at him.

"haii..."

"i never though that otoya could be so aggressive" Ren say with a smirk on his face.

"i a-am not aggressive!" otoya say

"compare to cecil and ren no... but you are aggressive" say syo while crossing his arms.

"wait! did you just call me aggressive?" cecil say.

"well duh!" say cecil.

"I wonder where is haru-chan?" ask natsuki while looking at the window.

"she told me that she was going to show shining the song that she is gonna give it to us" say otoya.

"I'm back!" haruka say while walking happy toward them.

"haru-chan!" natsuki was about to hug her but syo hold him.

"So how it go little lamb?" ask ren while winking at her.

"Did saottome accept the song?" ask Cecil.

"yes! he love it. so here they are" she gave the song masato and tokiya.

"wow! they are great" say masato with a big smile on his face while looking at the melody.

"their wonderful. Great job haruka" say tokiya while patting at her head.

"glad you like them" she smile

"alright! now let write some lyrics to this amazing song" yell syo with a smile on his face.

"that's great. i should probably go thank ranmaru-senpai again..." haruka say while putting one of her finger under her chin.

"why you have to thank him?" ask cecil.

"well he help me a little with them" say haruka.

"Really? did Ranmaru help you making them?" ren say with a glare but then he change it into a smirk. "that pretty interesting" he start to chuckle.

"what are you planning?" say masato

"hmm... nothing for now but i sure know that we need to have a little chat with him" Ren say.

"uh? is everything okay Ren" ask haruka.

"Everything is okay, little lamb" he say while holding her chin with one finger. "im glad that your still thinking about me."

"why wouldn't i? your my friend" say haruka while pulling herself away from him.

"Ha-ru-chan!" Reiji hug her from behind. "there you are.

"Huh! r-r-reiji-senpai?!" haruka ask with a little blush on her face

"s-senpai! why are you hugging her like that" ask otoya a little freak out.

"Hoi! let her go!" say syo while pulling him away from her.

"eh! how aggressive of you syo-chan!" say reiji

"stop fooling around dork" say ranmaru while walking into the room with camus and ai.

"I'm not fooling around Ran ran. I'm just trying to be nice to her" say reiji.

"why are you guys here?" ask natsuki.

"Dont tell me that you all are interested in our little lamb and you want to get closer to her so that she falls in love with one of you" say Ren with a smirk while crossing his hand.

"What nun-sense are you talking about peasant!" Camus glare at him

"why would we be interested on a clueless girl like her." say ranmaru while pointing at her.

"I can't say about them but..." ren say while looking at ranmaru. "We are sure that you are interested on our little lamb"

"W-what?"say ranmaru with a little blush.

"eh! what going on?" ask haruka

"never mind those two just come with us" say camus.

"we have something to discuss with you" say ai.

Reiji grab her hand "Im sure you know of what we are going to talk so let go somewhere that we can be alone" he start draging her with them.

"Hold it right there! where are you taking haruka" syo say while grabbing the other hand.

"What bussiness do you have with nanami" say otoya.

"guys its okay." haruka say to starish.

"what?" masato say.

"Shining ask me to make a song to quartet night so you guys start wrtting the song i just gave you." haruka say.

"what do you mean by that! you are our composer! not them" yell cecil.

"how can shining order that to" tokiya say.

"uh? but im just gonna make one song to them... i will still be your composer" haruka say while getting out of syo hand.

"really?" ask natsuki.

"yes really?" say haruka while walking with quartet night. "see you later"

somewhere else

There was a guy on the tree that saw all of that drama without anyone was wearing a black mask and black smirk and start looking at haruka by the other window.

"well, well... look like my imoto-chan has alot of admires"

He then Look at the other window where he could see starish talking to each other with an angry tone. He then climb down the tree and hide behind the bushes.

"hmm this place sure doesn't have enough security... anyone can get in here an kidnap someone without them noticing"

With Haruka and quartet night

"So do you mind me making a song for you?" ask haruka.

"not really" say ai.

"We love the music you make" say reiji

"really? you like my music" say haruka.

"I havent see any composer that can make a song like that." say camus.

"your right. the song that this girl make are very different from anymore" say ai.

"how come?" ask haruka.

"your song has something called the happy pulse." say ai.

"what that?" ask haruka.

"I can't find the meaning of that in my data... so it's still a mystery" say ai.

"whatever! i just hope you make great song like you do with starish" ranmaru say while laying down on the sofa.

"don't worry i will make a song that suit you guys" say haruka.

"fantastic! i always wanted to sing a song from you" say reiji while sitting next to haruka.

"really?" she look at him shock.

"yep!" reiji say

"don't disappoint us peasent'' say camus.

"hai!"haruka say while smiling at them. "but for me to make a song suited for all of you can i hang out with you guys?" she ask.

"what!" yell ranmaru. "don't tell me that you are using this opportunity to have a date with us"

"ah! that's not..."

"how desperate can she get" say ai while reading a book.

"but that not..."

"foolish girl you can't date non of us" say camus.

"that not what i meant!" yell haruka.

"hahahaha! don't worry, we know what you mean. we are just messing with you" say reiji while laughing.

"you guys are so mean..." say haruka.

"look at that... the clueless girl can't take a joke" ranmaru say while smirking.

"im not clueless"

"yes you are" say camus. "enough chit-chat! so what do you want to do?" ask camus.

"we should hang out at a café and get to know each other" she say.

"that sound nice, we havent go to a café in a long time ago" say reiji while looking at the other members "what do you guys think?"

"eh? sure... why not" ranmaru say.

"fine but we have to wear something that nobody will recognize us" say ai.

"then is a yes... wend should we go?" ask camus.

"how about tomorrow at noon?" ask haruka.

"then is a date!" yell reiji

"you idiot! we are just going to hang out" glare ranmaru.

"i was just joking! ran ran. no need to be mean to me" say reiji

"what do i do with you" say camus

"why don't we feed him to sharks or trow him off on a cliff" say AI.

"feed him to the sharks?!" ask haruka.

"ah! that so mean of you! haruka save me" he hug haruka.

"Reiji-senpai!?"

"hoi!" ranmaru pull him away of haruka "don't do stuff like that to a clueless girl like her" he say while pointing at her.

"don't call me clueless" haruka say.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9 p.m.

Haruka was in her room looking in her closet something to wear tomorrow hang out. It was the first time that she was about to hang out with the members of squarter night, so she wanted to wear something that wouldn't embarrass herself in front of them. Suddenly someone knock on her door. She close her closet and walks toward the door. She then open the door

"itoki-kun?" she said with a confuse look on her face

"hi nanami" he say while looking at her shyly.

"w-what are you doing here?" ask nanami

"c-can i talk to you?" he say while giving her a small smile.

"sure! come in itoki-kun" she say while moving out of the entrance.

"o-okay." he walks in with a little blush on his cheeks.

Haruka close the door and looks at him.

"So what do you want to talk about Itoki-kun" she say while sitting in her bed.

"I-I wanted to say sorry..." he say while scraching the back of his head.

"why are you saying sorry?"

"because... of what i was about to do... to you... in the hallway..." he say while looking down.

"Oh! you mean that... Its okay, you didn't do anything" she say while giving him a smile.

"that because Tokiya came and stop me! who know what would happen if he didn't do that" he say

" But it didn't happen. " she say while walking toward him. "So please forget about it and be you" she say while grabbing his hand.

"Nanami..." He look at her eyes and blush madly.

"Are you gonna forget about it?"

"yes... im going to forget about it" he lean in and kiss her nose. "and thank you for forgiving me"

Haruka blush madly and look down shyly. "y-y-your welcome itoki-kun..."

"well i better get to my room before Reiji-senpai start asking me question" he say while walking away.

"okay... good night itoki-kun!" she say while waving goodbye at him.

"sweet dreams nanami" he say while closing the door.

She falls down on her knees and put her left hand on her chest.

"oh no... this was to intense for me..."

The Next day

12 a.m. at the cafe shop

"Do you like the place i choose?" ask nanami

"could have been better" ranmaru say while taking a sip of his cofe.

"This place sure make good capuchino but... it should have more decoration" say camus

"What are you saying! this place is awesome, right Ai" say reiji while looking at Ai that was sitting right next to haruka.

"i agreed...this place is very calm and relaxing" he say while taking a bite at his donna.

"well that true" say camus while looking at the shop. "this peasents have manners"

"sure, whatever" say ranmaru

"Glad you like it!" she say while smiling brightly at them.

"Why did you choose this place?" ask Ai.

She looks at him with a soft smile "cause, sometimes i come here to get an idea for my songs and they make the best strawberry cakes ever"

"that kinda cute ha-ru-chan!" reiji say while poking her nose and gave her a big smile on his face.

Haruka look at his finger in her nose and blush lightly. "Reiji-senpai"

"stop doing that to her idiot!" ranmaru say while slapping his hand " She is gonna fall in love with you"

"eh!" haruka looks at ranmaru. "how can you say something like that! i wont fall in love with him because of that" she look at her cake shyly while blushing more.

"how adorable! but it would be great if she fall in love with me" say reiji while scratching the back of his head.

"what?!" say haruka while looking at reiji a little embarrass.

"don't listen to this idiot." say camus while pointing at reiji. "he is just teasing you."

"yep!" reiji say while eating his cupcake.

"oh, what a relive" haruka say while holding her chest.

"thats kinda insulting..." say reiji.

"you just got rejected by the clueless girl" smirk ranmaru.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you Reiji-senpai!" say haruka.

"haha! its only a joke haru-chan" reiji start laughing. "you're so fun to tease"

"Reiji can you stop been noisy. I'm trying to enjoy drinking my tea" say Ai.

"What a downer!"Say reiji.

Haruka giggles.

"what are you giggling about?" say ranmaru while glaring at her.

"Sorry, but i couln't help it. You guys are so fun to hang out" she say while giving them a warm smile that make all of them to blush lightly.

"This guy is teasing you and you're enjoying it? what a weird peasant you are" say camus.

"not really, but it makes me happy to see you all having a good time"

"us having a good time?" ask Ai.

"yeah!"

"Yeah! this is so fun! let do this again" say reiji.

"Not in a million years" say ranmaru while walking away.

"eh! Ran Ran where are you going?" ask reiji.

"Im going back to the dorms" he was about to leave the shop but he look at haruka. "G-goodbye haruka...let do this another time" he walks away.

"Okay!" haruka say smiling

"Eh! how come he want to do it again with haruka but not with me?" ask reiji.

"cause your annoying." say Ai.

"A-anoying? me?!" say raiji

"well let go back to the dorms too" say camus

"hai!" say haruka.


	5. Chapter 5

Wend we got back to the dorms the member of quartet night went to their rooms while i went to the music room so that i can begin with their new song. Wend i open the door of the room i bump with someone and i fell backwards. Wend i look up i saw a worry masato.

"haruka are you okay?" he say while helping me get up.

"yeah im okay and thank for helping me" she say while bowing a little. "and im sorry for bumping into you"

"its okay haruka. You don't need to apologize" he say while patting her head.

"hai" she blush a little. "Hijirikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"i was just playing the piano." he say

"oh! that great"

"but why did you come here?" he ask while looking at her intensely

She notice his stare and looks down at her shoes embarass."w-well... im here to start composing quarter night new song"

"oh you're gonna start now" he said with a sad face

"yeah... why do you look so sad hijirikawa-san?" i asked with a worry tone.

"its nothing wrong... it just... that i don't want you to compose to another band" he say while looking down.

"wha..."

" i just hate the idea of another guy singing a song from you." he look at me. "i know that im been childish but i can't help it" he then start to blush a little.

"Hijirikawa-san..." I looks at him sad.

"there's no reason to be sad haruka" he cares her cheek.

"b-but hijirikawa-san... i hate seeing you look so sad" she said with her eyes staring to get watering.

"im not sad haruka..." he say while he wipes her watering eyes away.

"huh?" she look at him weird.

"it just... I..."

"what with this atmosphere?" someone say behind them.

They look to where it came from and they saw a smirking Ren.

"J-jinguuji-san" say haruka

"i never though that i would see the day wend masato start flirting with a girl, especially with little lamb" he say while looking at masato.

"You... im not flirting" masato start glaring at him.

"that what you say" he now looks at haruka. "I like what you're wearing Little lamb, it looks so sexy on you that its turning me on" he say while winking at her.

"W-what!" she start blushing madly.

"That enough Ren. Your making her nervous" masato say while standing in front of him.

"You can flirt with her but not me? that not fair at all" he say while looking at masato.

" for the last time i wasnt flirting" he say while glaring at him.

"I-I really need to start with the new song of squarter night, see ya later." she say while walking to the music room.

She close the door and walks to the piano. she puts the paper on the piano and she sits down on a chair. She look at the door that she just close. She was thinking of the two boys that she left in the hallway. She was wondering if they are still there or not, but she was more worry of hirijikawa-san. She has never seen him with that look on his face before and it kinda make her sad.

"are you that worry of him?" say someone behind her.

"what?" she looks behind and saw a guy with black suit and was sunglasses. He was tall,with pale skin and the same color as her but more darker. "W-who are you?"

He raise one of his eyebrows "You don't recognize me haruka?"

"i don't recognize you. How do you know my name? have we meet before?" she ask him with a scared face.

The man suddenly sigh and walk toward her. "you don't have to be scared around me" he kneels down and cares her cheek. "im not gonna hurt you"

Haruka back away a little. "who are you?"

The guy frown and put his hands away. he then took of his sunglasses and revels his green eyes. "do you recognize me now?"

"U-usui?"

He then smile a little "you finally recognize me... I miss you, emoto-chan"

"o-onichan... Oni-chan!" She then hug him tightly and start to cry.

" there, there... oni-chan is here to protect you" he say while hugging her back.

"I havent seen you since i had 5 years old... im sorry i didn't recognize you" she say while buried her face in his shoulder.

"its okay haruka, it isn't a surprise for you to not recognize me" he say while patting her head.

"how did you get here?" she say while pulling herself away from him so that she could see his face

"oh!i come from the window" he say while pointing at the window.

"EH! we're in the second floor! how did you manage to get in by the window?!" haruka scream.

"i climb the tree" he say like it was no big deal.

"why you did that! you could have got hurt" haruka glare at him

"b-but then i couldn't spy on you" he said with a childish voice.

"Spying! what do you mean with that?"

"i have spied on you for like 1 week" he said with a peace sign.

"1 week! why where you even spying on me?"

"Cause i wanted to know what you do in here since you just got better from your heart condition... can't i be worry of my emoto-chan" he say while looking at his shoes

"oni-chan..."

"but since this past week i got more worry about you" he say while looking at her angry.

"huh? why"

"cause you have alot of boys around you! and the worst case is that they start making a move on you and you don't even notice" he glare at her. "how can you be so danm relax with all of those beast around you like 24/7!"

"huh!" she blush madly.

He put his right hand in his face and sigh. "you are in that position... and your reaction is that..."

"..." she look down.

He look at her and blush a little "what do i do with you"

"hey, do you want to help me compose the new song of quarter night" she looks at him happily.

he look at her in disbelieve "we havent seen each other for like 14 years and that's what you want to do..."

"but i want to enjoy making this song with you... i want you to see me how i compose music" she say while blushing a little.

he looks at her blushing face and he start to blush a little. "fine! let see how you compose music" he say while smiling at her.

"Hai!"

5 hours later

Haruka was sleeping soundly while usui was playing with her hair. He was looking at her with a warm smile on his lips. SInce he was little he was wondering if he could ever see his little sister again. He wanted to play with her, to take care of, to make her happy, to spend some time with her... he wanted to do all that but with her poor heart she move away with oba-chan. He wanted to visit her but her parents could take him and his little brother wataru to spend time with her. The only thing that he could do is wait to be old enough so that he could meet her again. Now here he is sitting right next to her beloved sister. He was so happy that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I bet wataru is gonna kill me wend i tell him that i have been spying on you for like 1 week and that today i spend some time with you." he say while putting her hair away from her face.

She open her eyes and saw usui.

"o...onichan" she smile at him "so it wasnt a dream"

"i hope not" he smile big and start making her hair a mess "waki waki! its time for you to eat"

"yeah, im hungry. Lets go to the dining room,i bet everyone is already there. Lets go" she start walking to the door

"i don't think it is a good idea..." he say while standing up.

"uh? what do you mean." she stop walking and looks at him

"well... i sneak without been notice and if a guard sees me... it's not gonna get pretty" he laugh awkwardly while scratching his head.

haruka look at him "you..."

"yeah... that me" he said with a fake smile on his lips.

"If a guard sees you ill just tell him that your my big brother" she said with a big smile.

"but wont they get curious on how did i get in here without been notice by someone?" he say.

"oh well, we just come up with an excuse" she the grab his hand "now let's go to eat!"

He look at their hands and smile "okay"


	6. Chapter 6

With Starish

In the Dining room

"Masa-san! i want to start eating" say otoya while looking at masato.

"You can eat wend cecil and nanami get here" say masato

"Eh! but im so hungry" otoya put both of his hand in his stomach

"So you prefer to eat now and leave haruka eat alone with cecil?" ask tokiya.

"wha! no way"

"then stop complaining and wait!" syo say while crossing his hand.

"Woah! syo-chan, you look so cute." say natsuki say while admiring syo

"Shut up" say syo.

"i wonder where could our little lamb be?" ask Ren

"do you think that she is alone with cecil?!" otoya say while panicking.

"I don't think so" say masato.

"Yeah, cecil is probably doing something with camus" say tokiya.

"i hope so" otoya say.

Suddenly the door open loud and come running a panic cecil.

"What the hell cecil!? whats wrong with you" say syo while looking at him.

He point at the door "h-h-h-h-haru-u-u-uka..."

Wend everyone heard her name; they all stood up and stared at him nervously.

"Did something happened to little lamb?" Ren say with a worry voice.

"S-s-s-she... s-s-s-she..."

"Haruka what? haruka what?" otoya now was starting to panic.

"She... she..."

Syo punch cecil in the face and grab his shirt, while pulling him closer to him "spit it out! what happened to NANAMI!"

"s-she is holding hands with another guy"

Everyone stay in silent until natsuki broke the silence.

"What do you mean by that?"

"yeah! Explain" say masato

"Well..."

*flashback*

Cecil was walking in the hallway until he heard someone giggling. "haruka?" He then walk toward where her giggling was coming from and he saw her walking with a guy that he has never seen before. "What the?"

"U-usui! stop it t-tickling me" say haruka while trying to stop him.

"Why? Your giggle is so cute" Usui say still tickling her.

"C-come on! if you keep up like this we will miss dinner"

"Your right!" he stop tickling her and offer his hand "then shall we go?"

Haruka blush while holding his hand "okay"

Cecil went pale and his mouth is wide open. He keep looking at their hands. "no way... how dare he hold her delicate hands" he was glaring at him wend something unexpected happened. The guy kiss haruka on the cheek and haruka smile brightly at him with a blush on her cheeek. He start to tremble and runs away.

*End of flashback*

"What!" everyone yell at the same time.

"How dare he make haruka giggle" otoya say while biting his lips.

"Who gave him permission to hold her hands like that" masato ssay

"That so unfair! i want to hold her hand" say natsuki.

"natsuki focus" say tokiya while glaring at him.

"Never mind natsuki! How could that guy kiss her cheek like that and make her blush" say syo while punching the wall.

"I'm supposed to be the only man that could kiss her and make her blush like that" say Ren.

"You're not supposed to do that to my princess" say cecil while glaring at him.

"Cecil! Who was the guy?" ask tokiya.

"i don't know! i have never seen him before."

"Does this mean that nanami is dating someone that doesn't work here?" say otoya

"Hold on we still don't know if she is dating him or not" say masato.

"Yeah! it could be that the guy has something for haru-chan" say natsuki.

"And if he did i have the perfect weapon to get him to never come here again" say syo while smirking evilly.

"And that is?" tokiya ask while raising a eyebrow.

"natsuki cooking" he laugh evilly.

"I like it" Ren grin evilly.

"Eh! Why is my cooking the weapon?" ask natsuki.

"Cause you're cooking is so good that the guy is going to fall in love with your food and then he won't have any interest in little lamb" say ren while putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Really! okay!" natsuki smile bright.

"That was close" say syo and otoya.

The door of the dining room got open, haruka and usui walks inside the room while holding hands. Everyone look at their hands and start to glare at him.

"Hi everyone!" say haruka while smiling brightly.

"Hi nanami..." otoya say while forcing a smile at her.

"What's wrong itoki-kun?"

"Oh nothing is wrong... im just curious... who is he?" otoya say while pointing at the guy

"oh! he is my..." she got interrupt by the guy.

"im Usui and im her boyfriend." he say while putting his hand on her waist and pulling her colser to him.

"What!" everyone yell loudly

The door behind haruka and usui burst open and the member of quartet night rush in. Wend they got in they saw the guy holding haruka close to him.

"What's going on around here!" yell camus.

"Who is that guy" glare ranmaru

"And why is he holding haru-chan so close! i still haven't have her that close before" say reiji while looking at the guys hand that is on her waist.

Ai just stood beside camus in silent

"You got it all wrong he is..."

"oh hi! im usui and im her boyfriend" usui say while smirking at the member of quartet night.

"I can't believe this! how did you become nanami boyfriend?" ask otoya.

"and how did you meet little lamb" ren say while glaring at the guy.

"you guys are been trick by the guy" say Ai.

Everyone looks at him with a confuse look.

"What do you mean?" ask ranmaru while raising a eyebrow at him.

"That guy is not her boyfriend" he say while sitting on the table.

"he is not?!" cecil, otoya and reiji yell at the same time.

"of course he is not! he is my big brother" haruka say while getting everyone attention.

"Brother?!" masato, tokiya and ranmaru say at the same time.

Usui laugh. "well duh! you guys are so stupid but fun to tease" he say while looking at everyone.

"Why you son of a" he was about to say something but otoya cover his mouth with his hand.

"is nice to meet haruka brother, right syo" say otoya while laughing nervously.

Syo slap otoya hands and force a smile at Usui. "Yeah… its n-nice meeting you"

"Let me guess… You guys are the member of starish; while the other 4 are the members of quartet night" Usui say.

"yes" ai say while eating his food.

"I can't believe that I got trick by the girl brother" say camus while looking down.

"tell me about it" say ranmaru.

"Hmm! The food look good" say haruka while taking the sit next to Ai.

"Of course is good, this place has the best chef in the world" say Otoya while sitting next to Haruka.

"Hey! I want to sit next to my little sister" say Usui while glaring at the red hair guy.

"B-but… I want to sit next to her…." Say otoya while looking at him kind of scared.

Usui keep staring at otoya with evil eyes, while otoya keep looking at him with watery eyes. Haruka put her hand on otoya shoulder. Otoya look at haruka who is smiling kindly at him.

"Don't worry itoki-kun, you can sit here"

"Really? Thanks nanami!" otoya smile at her with a little blush in his face.

"Emoto-chan… I wanted to sit next to you" say usui while a sad face.

"You can sit beside Otoya or Ai or in front of me." say haruka with a kindly smile.

"Fine… ill sit in front of you" Usui say while sitting in the middle of Masato and Natsuki.

"Omg! We are so lucky masato, we have haruka brother sitting beside us." Say natsuki with a bright smile.

"Yeah" say masato while eating his food silently.

"Ai how come you knew that he was haruka brother?" ask cecil.

"I know everything cause of my data" he say.

"What data?" ask syo.

"Is non of you business" say ranmaru while glaring at Syo.

"Hoi! I wasn't talking to you" Syo glare at ranmaru.

"Now you do" ranmaru say while grining at him.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW IT ALL!" yell syo while pointing at him.

"Hey peasant! Stop it already, there are people that wants to enjoy this meal" camus say while glaring at Syo.

"He started it" say Syo.

"You really need to learn about manners" say Ai.

"What!" Syo glare at Ai.

" Just ignored them Syo" say tokiya.

"Fine…" say syo while drinking his juice.

"Are they like this all the time?" ask Usui.

"not all the time…" say haruka

"Really? " say usui while looking at everyone.

"hai!" haruka say while having a bite of her spaghetti. "Yummy!" she start to blush lightly.

Everyone looks at her and blush madly. Usui notice how they are looking at his little sister and he angrily stood up. Everyone looks at him weird while haruka looks at him kinda worry.

"O-oni-chan?"

"im sorry emototo-chan… I cant accept this…" he say while looking at her with a pain look.

Haruka notice his pain and she stood up. "what do you mean?"

"I don't want you to be a composer" he say

Everyone from the starish member stood up and look at him with a disbelieve face, while the members of quartert night look at usui in shock.

"How could you say that!" Otoya say with a angry tone.

"Why don't you want Haru-chan to be a composer" natsuki say with a scared face.

"Don't you think that Haruka is a great composer" tokiya say while glaring at Usui.

"of course she is a great composer" say usui

"If you recognize Little lamb talent, then why don't you let her be a composer?" ask ren

"Because there's a lot of wolf that are hungry to have her all by themselves" he say while glaring at everyone.

Everyone including the members of quartert night froze by those words that came from him.

"I don't understand you oni-cha. What do you mean by that?" haruka say

"they know what I mean" Usui say while walking to Haruka.

Everyone look at the floor and remain silent. Haruka looks at all of them with a confuse look.

"What did my brother mean by that?"

"… Nothing important" say Ai while continuing eating his food.

"really… you are so stupid emoto-chan" Usui say while grabing her chin. "This is why I don't like you to stay around them anylonger… you don't even know the position that you are"

"the position?"

Usui sigh and put his forehead with hers. "How can you be so clueless"

"I know what you mean" Say ranmaru to himself.

"So for your own good Haruka, you most quit of been starish composer" Usui say.

"what!"everyone yell.

"im not going to quit been starish composer."

"eh are you stupid emoto-chan?"

"I'm not stupid! Or clueless! Just because I don't know what you're talking about, it dosent mean that I have to quit been starish composer"

"Can't you see the position your in?"

"Who cares of the position im in! I am starish composer and I love making them song."

"But haruka"

"shut up oni-chan! Nothing is gonna make me quit been starish composer"

"and why is that?"

"That because I love them" she stare at him intensely while blushing madly.

"haruka…" syo say with a small smile in his face

"nanami…"Otoya say with a blush in his face

"Haru-chan! I love you" say natsuki while hugging her.

"Shinomiya?!"

"Your so cute wend you're like that, Little Lamb" Ren say while kissing her cheek

"Jinguuji-san?!"

"Listen well Haruka brother! Even if you say that we would never allow haruka to quit been our composer!" yell cecil while glaring.

"even if she say yes, we will never gonna let her go" say masato.

"Cause she is our precious composer" say tokiya while glaring at Usui.

"everyone…" haruka start to tear up.

"tch! What a pain in the ass…" he scratch the back of his head. "Do you really want to stay here Haruka?"

"yes."

He sigh and start walking away. "fine you can stay but if they do anything to you, im gonna take you away from them, okay" he stood beside the door and look at haruka.

"Hai!"

"Then see you later emoto-chan" Usui walks away.

"Bye bye oni-chan!"

"Honestly how clueless can you be…" he whispers to himself.

" What a show! What a show!" say reiji while clapping his hands "this was the best dinnertime ever!"

"your so annoying" say ranmary while walking away.

"Honestly dosent anyone know how to act wend your eating?" camus say while walking away of the dinning room.

"EH! Your just gonna walk away? Ai Ai… are you leaving me too?" reiji ask.

"Yes, I have to modify my data" he walks away.

"what does that even mean!"Reiji say while crying silently.

Haruka was looking at Reiji until someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turn around a sees Otoya with a big smile on his face. He reach haruka eyes with his hand and wipes her tears.

"Come on… don't cry…"

"but itoki-kun…"

"Why are you even crying about?" ask Syo.

"Beautiful princess like you doesn't need to cry" say cecil while kiss the back of her left hand.

"You look more beautiful if you smile" say tokiya while holding her right hand.

"yeah! Smile haru-chan, smile!" natsuki hug her again.

"Everyone…" she smile shyly.

"hoi! Get away from her" syo pull Otoya, cecil, masato and natsuki away from her. "Cant you see that you all making her feel uneasy."

"You people should be ashame… I expect this behavior from Ren but from all of you, im disappointed" say masato.

"Could you blame them? Didn't you see how cute was little lamb back then." Ren say while smirking at him. "im impress that you didn't attack her like all of them"

"I should be the one saying that to you" masato say while crossing his arms.

Haruka giggles. "you guys are so fun to be with"

"with me too right?" Reiji say while pointing at himself.

"Of course, Reiji-senpai" haruka say while smiling warmly toward him.

"ha-ru-ka-chan! I love you" Reiji say while hugging her tightly.

"EH!?" she blush madly.

"hoi! Stay away from her" say Syo while pulling him away from haruka.

"Senpai! What are you even saying" otoya say while pointing at him.

"calm down everyone, I just wanted to see the look on your faces." Reiji giggles and smile at haruka. "but if you want me to be your lover I can happily accept it."

"no thank you!"

"Relax im just teasing you" Reiji wink at her.


End file.
